1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to stringed musical instruments. In particular, the invention relates to guitars having tremolos for modulating the pitches of the strings.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A tremolo temporarily changes the pitches of the strings on a guitar to a different pitch. The tremolo is used by pressing down or pulling up on a tremolo bar. Moving the tremolo bar raises or lowers the pitch of the strings, as desired. When the tremolo bar is released, the pitches of the strings return to their original pitches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,661, issued Oct. 23, 1979, to Rose, discloses a typical tremolo. The Rose tremolo includes a tremolo base, mounted on a fulcrum to pivot about an axis through the fulcrum and perpendicular to the strings. The guitar strings are attached to the tremolo base, so that pivoting the base changes the pitches of the strings.
A tremolo bar is attached to the tremolo base for pivoting the base. A tremolo block extends from the tremolo base into a cavity in the body of the guitar. A spring is connected between the tremolo block and the body of the guitar to return the tremolo base to its original position when the tremolo bar is released.
The tremolos of the prior art lack the ability to modulate the pitches of the strings individually. It is desirable to be able to selectively modulate the pitches of the strings either individually or collectively. Such an ability would add a large measure of versatility to the instrument.